Is not the end
by lover180592
Summary: After the last battle everything seems to be perfect, everyone was in the New Narnia living all together with only one exception…   Susan return!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all the brave readers that click to my story, this is my first story in English (I have two more in Spanish) hope you like it… I love the idea of bring them together in a romance pair it's absolutely romantic. But I read the books first and knew that Susan will be missing when all go to Aslan's country so I was a little disappointed to think that after they brought them together they were going to be separated an this idea pop to me from a quite long but finally I could began put the pieces together so here I am… hope you like it and please leave a review even it's a bad one I'll accept them…

After the last battle everything seems to be perfect, everyone was in the New Narnia living all together with only one exception…

Susan return!

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY: I DON'T OWN NARNIA NEITHER THEIR CARACTERS THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS CRAZY IDEA!**

She's an estranger

-Where is Susan?

That was the first question that made Caspian when the 3 Pevensie children (that they weren't longer), Lord Diggory, Lady Polly and even the Pevensie parents enter to the new Narnia.

Their reactions where the last thing he could imagine to happened.

Peter turned extremely angry, Edmund was so pale like if he had listen a curst, Lucy, her parents, Lord Diggory and Lady Polly were sad.

-She's not longer a friend of Narnia.- the great lion appear to the scene with sad expression, the saddest face of all.

Caspian couldn't assimilate the words that he just listens; his heart couldn't and wouldn't understand it.

-No.-he whisper. - That's not true, where is she?- He said desperate

-Cas…- Lucy began putting a hand in his shoulder. Caspian looked at the young lady that became Lucy.-She stop believing in Narnia.

-Why?

-We don't know, she change when she returned from a trip.- Edmund said.

-But she was not the same, since the last time both of us were in Narnia.- Peter intervened

-What?

-When we returned to our world she suffer more than the rest of us. We understand it because what happened the last time- Lucy continue

-Or better said, her last action she made- Edmund corrected.

A flashback comes to the young man that was listening the story.

_He was looking how she was leaving but couldn't hold long his look to her… He couldn't stand how she disappears from his life. _

_He was looking to the floor when he felt his neck took and looks at the blue sapphire eyes filled with determination and suddenly he felt her lips in his._

_She was kissing him!_

_In that moment he knew she wasn't any girl and no one will ever be better than her, his feeling for her grew more with that simple kiss, a kiss that was everything to him because with it he knew what she felt for him… the same strong love…_

_Love…_

Caspian returned from his memory when Edmund continue talking.

-We thought that a change would be benefic to her, so she went with our parents to travel. We keep contact with her throw letters and seems that she was cheering up. But our amazing cousin sends also a letter when we returned from Narnia and write about a topic we wanted to tell her when she comes back home.

-Eustace told he about your plans of marring to Lilliandil- Lucy said

-After that she got worst, and forbid us to speak ever again of Narnia.- Edmund said sad

-We try so many times to make her listen to us but she refuse.- Lord Diggory speak for the first time.

-But she became a person hard, angry, and cold.- Peter said angry- Even once hit Lucy on the face for speaking of Narnia.

Lucy began to cry and every person that was around keep silence, even the great lion had his eyes shiny and Caspian could see that he was trying to keep tears back.

-She's not longer my sister.- Peter say with determination.- She's an estranger for me…

Here you have the first chapter, hope you like it… about the update days I wouldn't have cause I'm in collage so I have a lot of stuff to do but hopefully on vacation I will update many chapters as I can. And also I have in mind another story for the fans of THOR the movie… and if you haven't see the movie go! It's awesome really!

PLEASE leave a review!

Greats to everyone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry I could update soon. More author note at the end enjoys.**

_**Disclaimer is since the beginning of the story.**_

**THE RETURN**

_Fintchley, England_

In a cafeteria very crowd was a group of young people drinking milkshakes and having a good time.

But if you get closer you can see that the group was actually all around a person, a young lady extremely beautiful.

"Oh, Susan! You're just amazing." a blond girl said, she was sitting in the right side if Susan.

"I know… you don't have to remained me that Claire." Susan answered not even carrying to look at the blond. "I will retire my friends, I'm getting bored."

"Miss Pevensie?" a boy that was in front of her said. "May I escort you home?"

"Do you have a car?" Susan asked looking at the young man as if he didn't worth a penny, and he was pretty handsome.

"Of course, it's right there across the street." the boy point at the window that had the view of the street. Susan look to the car parked in front and then look at the boy, that was watching her, and smile charming to him.

"Then yes, you may escort me home." she stood up as everyone around her, approximately they were 15 persons. "Oh… but I have to pay first." Susan fake sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry Susan." Claire said. "We can pay it for you."

"Oh, ok! Then see you everyone."

Susan smile and everybody at the table return the goodbye. The boy of the offer, walk quickly to open Susan the door; then walk to the car and again the boy open the door's car for her. But she never thanked him nor even look at him. When he started the engine, Susan faced him.

"Please go fast, ahhhh… what was your name?"

"Albert, miss"

"Albert, I want to arrive as soon as it can be."

"Yes miss Pevensie, what ever you want." Albert smile at her, but she didn't return the smile.

"Good." then she turned to face the window. In the entire road they never exchange a word until the end almost arriving to Susan's house.

"You know, miss Pevensie… I really like you so much …" Albert was very nervous. "Could it be… possi… could it be possible… that … may I… may I court you?" They stopped in front of Susan's house.

"Agh!" Susan made a face of frustration and look at Albert. "Look, I don't know, I wouldn't like to know you, so be conformed of just escort me here Adam. I'm to much for you, so forget it, ok?" Susan smile and then get out of the car.

"Ammm… it's Albert actua…"

Susan slammed the door and entered quickly to the house not even bothering to look back.

When she closed the door behind her, she took a deep breath.

"FINALLY! Alone!" She walked to the living room and lay in the sofa. She knew that she would have 3 days off, off parents and siblings… that was the glory. "This is good!"

After a few minutes someone knock the door

"Now what? I hope isn't that stupid boy…" she began to walk to the door, but when she opened the door it wasn't Albert, instead was a policeman.

"Miss Pevensie?" said the policeman

"Yes?" said a little annoyed Susan

"Miss, I have some bad news for you…" a silent moment come. "Your parents and siblings are dead…"

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, it was a train crash that happened this morning, with them was also your cousin and I believed you knew Lord Diggory as well…" Susan had a thinking look. "Really my sincere condolences miss… I know this will be difficult for you but it's necessary for you to come to the station for the bodies. This is my card if you need anything you can call."

The officer turned around and left. Susan closed the door and began walking again to the living room.

"So everyone is dead…" she had a thinking face. "The house set on fire last week." She reminded the house of Lord Diggory burn down. "And now these."

She yelled and took one of the tables that was near her and throw it.

"He anticipated, stupid Aslan! My plan was going so well…"

She went to another table that was on the wall and looked at the mirror of the top seeing her reflection and smile malicious.

"Don't worry we will go also."

It had passed 3 years since the New Narnia was living or better to say Aslan's country. Lucy, Edmund, Peter and Eustace were sitting in a table outside on the gardens of Cair Paravel.

"Oh! This is extremely peaceful." Lucy said stretching her arms.

"And delicious." said Edmund eating an apple.

"Where are the rest?" Peter asked

"Jill is walking in the gardens with Rillian." answered Eustace.

"Uuh! I have today to targets." Edmund said malicious.

"The professor is with Mrs. Pole and our parents in the library." Lucy said no putting attention to Edmund.

"And Caspian?" Peter continue asking

"He is somewhere there reading that book that found on the house of the professor. I don't understand what is so interesting about it." Edmund said. "He doesn't leave it for a second"

"Perhaps you should comprehend him more Ed." said Lucy "His hopes when he hear that she will never return." the last part said it with a low and sad voice.

"Well he has to move on" said Peter angry

"You don't understand…"

"No Lu! He should understand, as also you. She leaved us because she wanted it! She made the choice to forget all of us!"

Peter stand up and look at Lucy extremely angry, Lucy short herself in the chair. Edmund stand up too and put himself between them and face Peter.

"I will not let you speak her like that. Perhaps you're right, but that doesn't gives you the power to get reed your anger with her." The tone of his voice was clear enough that he also was a king, the just king.

After a few seconds Peter looked ashamed about his behavior and sit down not saying another word.

"What's going on?" Rillian asked at his side was Jill and the other his father Caspian.

Both of them (father and son) look very similar and if you didn't know you could tell that they were brothers. But Caspian looked lifeless, like a ghost and even that he was again and forever 21 years, he wasn't that young man of the voyage of the Dawn. He was carrying and a very used notebook.

The difference between them was also the age, Rillian, Jill, Eustace and Lucy would have forever 18 years. Edmund had a year old more and Peter had the same age of Caspian.

"Nothing" Eustace hurried to answer, "Just talking"

"Well that didn't sound like just talking" Jill said

No one answered at the moment and after a few minutes Peter stood up again and face Caspian.

"Well yes it wasn't just a talk, we were arguing about that you should move on!"

"Peter!" Edmund said

"No, it's alright Ed" answered with a low voice Caspian "I understand Peter and you're right but I can't"

"Then try harder!"

"I wouldn't allow you to speak to my father like that." Rillian step in

"Knock it off Peter" Eustace said

"Why is everybody defending him! All of you know that I'm right and I still don't get it why you're all hoping that the traitor return."

"Stop it! I wouldn't allowed to speak you about her like that" Lucy said angry and face also Peter.

"Why we don't chill out?" Jill suggested but Lucy continue

"I know why you're acting like this Pet" She approached to him "I also I'm hurt about her decision, and I wish she didn't act like that. But she still our sister for good or bad"

Lucy hugged his brother and Peter couldn't manage more, she was right. He cried, he cried hard. Edmund approached and hugged them both, Caspian was also crying in silence but with the same intensity and hold close to his heart the black notebook, Rillian approached and passed an arm around him.

Eustace and Jill took each other's hands and watch the others in silence also with some tears.

"Peter..." a voice said from the trees "Lucy… Edmund. Why are you crying?"

"That voice" Edmund began and look where the sound came as also his siblings.

Standing there a few meters from them was a 17-year girl with a white long dress; her long black hair was on her shoulders. She was looking at them a little bit sad.

Everyone looked at her and after a few seconds Lucy and Edmund react and run to her.

"SUSAN!" both yelled and hugged her at the same time they were laughing.

Then Peter reacted and run to their siblings and hugged Susan too. Jill and Eustace were the next one's to go and join the family.

"I can't believe it… these is amazing! And beautiful to look a family reunited again" Rillian said with a big smile then looked at his father to see the reaction of him, he knew that he was waiting all his life for this moment. He picture that his father will be running to her and plant her a kiss, but the reaction wasn't that.

"it's something wrong?"

Caspian was looking at the eyes of the young lady and in that precise moment their eyes meet each other's. He stare just simply stare.

Staring the blue color of her eyes, but something wasn't right.

The girl that he love had a blue ocean sapphire eyes, these one's were blue ice.

"It's not her…" Caspian said in a low voice.

"What are you talking about? She's right there, her siblings recognized her."

But Caspian didn't answered because right that moment Lucy began to talk.

"Are you staying for good Susan?"

"Yes… I'm here forever…"

**Here it goes another chapter… one's more sorry I could update before… it's been a long time I know but life sometimes gives you difficulties that turns you off motivation for doing the stuff you love… but here one's more I'm back with new propose for the year and one of them it's finish this story… So please leave a review any comments good one's or bad one's are welcome…**

**Happy New Year (a little later) **

**Kisses **


End file.
